Summer Romance
by inubabe4e
Summary: 21 year old Kagome and 22 year old Sango go on a vacation to the beach.What happens when she sees a hot sizzling sexy boy named... Inuyasha, plus his gorgeous friend Miroku .Whats this he's  apart of a gang...or is it something else? hehehe lemon
1. The Trip

AN-this is my first fan fiction so please _**review**_ to help me know your thoughts and feelings! It helps emensley!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Manza beach or the cars I just love them all wahhhhh

CH.1 The big trip

In morning

Ring ring ring "mmm what," said Kagome looking around. Ring ring, "shit"

Kagome hoped out of bead stumbling for her phone by the bed. Click. " Hello,"

"Wake up sleepy head we got a long trip ahead of us hurry up manza beach is waiting for us!" a squak declared in her sleepy ears. (Its a real beach in Japan).

"Wah? what time is it Sango I'm so…. crap its already 8:45am! ." Kagome screeched. She ran into the bathroom. "I'll be there in 45 minutes okay see you later bye,"

Hanging up the phone throwing it on her bed she raked her hand threw her raven hair walking towards the bathroom in her panties and tank top that was riding up her smooth stomach.

After Kagome was done brushing her teeth, doing her hair and all that good stuff she grabbed her suitcases and headed for the door. Struggling the whole way . 'Damn heavy suitcases!'

"Beep beep, Sango hurry up," Kagome yelled looking up at Sango's huge house from the comfy seats of her car. Glancing at her freshly painted red nail polish in habit to pass the time.

Suddenly a long brown haired girl came racing out the door with a huge smile on her face came parading out of the the large double doors. "I'm comin, get my bags Kohaku," Sango said to the boy by the door.

"Yahl better hurry up or you'll miss check in time."

"We know. Bye. Love you, be safe and if you have a party I will kill you myself," she smiled. "Love you," .

"Omg I cant believe we are actually going. It's been so many delays," Sango breathed sliding into the car ."Hay role down the roof Kagome."

" Fine 's so cool about that," Kagome said laughing at her friend as she pulled out of the driveway pressing the green button. Sango watched awestruck.

"I don't know because its cool and plus my 2010 mustang doesn't. Wah…"she cried.

"I can't wait to see the landscape it's going to rock. Oh and the sexy boys in Speedos …"

"I think we need to check you into a hospital first for mental screening," Kagome said feeling her forehead . She was going to have to keep a leash around Sango at the beaches and clubs that were filled with ego and muscle.

"Kagome you gotta let loose this summer. Trust me it works wonders on your pores", Sango joked trying to have a straight face but faltered. And they laughed causing people to look at them like they were crazy. Suddenly her hand gripped the handle attached to the window and stood up while Kagome was going 50mph.

zzzzz

"Yeah were leavin right …. No no," Inuyasha said to the phone. "No no, it's that one you know uhh … Manza or manta, somethin like that. Yeah I here that there's all kinds of honey's waiting for me to …oh okay well catch you later …oh and Koga chill I'll save you some treats, yeah well fuck you too hahaha."

Click.

"Okay Miroku lets go. I don't wanna get stuck in afternoon traffic."

"Hay I thought we were taking your Camero," Miroku said lookin at his cell phone. His sooth brown hair fell in front of his eye's and he qucikley pushed it out of his face .

"Nah that's my baby don't want no out of towner's scratchin it up. My red Audi will do just fine," he smiled showing a little fang patting the sid covetously. ( see 'red Audi S5') "Well," Inuyasha pressed the gas peddle " were off."

"So Inuyasha you are Kikyo are through," Miroku questioned.

"Yah yah. She complained to much about me being a half breed .The only time she acted my girlfriend was when I turned into a human. Speakin of girls you gotta lay off the butt grabbing. I herd some girls got bricks in there pockets for weirdo's like you," Inuyasha laughed looking at him, knowing full well he wasn't and also wanting to change the subject.

Miroku looked at his friend. " I'm not a pervert, I just want to show girls how much I like they're femininity. But sadly they don't understand my kindness," Miroku sighed looking off into the sunset .

" Your a trip Miroku," Inuyasha said winking at hot chick in her car at the red light. " Hey baby wuz up, you wanna go on a trip," he smirked laughing as she started getting mad. He rolled up is tinted windows and pressed the gas peddle. "I think its time for a little music"

Inuyasha flipped on his expensive stereo system. Inuyasha relaxed against the vibration comin from his seat. "Get back " was playing. "Man this my song.. Telling me a hole buncha shit I ain't trying to hear," he sung bobbin his head. " I came I saw I hit him right dead in the jaw."(Didn't know any good Japanese songs that would fit his personality so picked this one)

"How long till we get there man." Miroku sighed looking for a sign squinting his dark eye's

" Bout 4 hours if I speed ...which I just might...not," Inuyasha slowed watching the cop car come by. The fat cop tried to intimadate Inuyahsa by staring him down as he rode by. Inuyasha smirked exposing his large fangs.

4 hours later

Were almost there," Sango said clapping her hands. "Good job Kagome I didn't know you had it in you. I could have drove some but you insisted that you were okay." Sango saw a sign that read 'Manza resort 1 mile ahead'. "When we hit the hotel I'm gonna go try there food I heard their seafood rocks. And their martinis send you to paradise. Ooh this is my song ! He was a skater boy she said see you later boy mm mmm mmm celebin on his guitar".

"Sango sit down before you get us into trouble," Kagome said grabbin her pants and pulling her down into the plush seats. Kagome rolled her hood up to her dark blue 2010 Toyota convertible. " So we gonna be seeing the sign or what,Oo there's the sign." Kagome pulled into the huge parking lot. "Wow this place is big."

"We're here," Sango screamed, "finally! come on Kagome, come on!" Sango went to open the door hopping out in her mini skirt like a teenager. Kagome hoped out and popped the trunk and started to pull her heavy suitcases out of the trunk when a car pulled two spaces away...

" man I cant wait to hit the pool. the one at the house is too plain." Said the man getting out the passenger seat being un noticed by the Sango who already was opening the front office dubble glass doors.

"Nah man I cant wait to see the..." the man paused getting out the drivers seat gazing over at Kagome with eye's that shamed the suns most golden rays . Kagome couldn't stop looking into his eyes . A smile formed up her lush lips to make up for the rude atre down she gave him. Capturing her and causing her train of thoughts to fizzle to nothing but him and his wide shoulders that she noticed in her peripheral.

Inuyasha stepped out the car saying something when he saw a woman lifting a big bag off the ground. She had on a short, hot pink skirt on with a matching shirt that said lick 'em, don't bite'em. Inuyasha smirked at that ' that's going to be a challenge,' he thought looking at her nice and perky breast and long creamy legs. She was struggling with her bags and Inuyasha found the ice breaker. "Ay, you need help with that," He said walking over to her with a jump in his step.

" No...um.. I've got it . The bell ho...," Kagome started to trip over her suite case exposing her even more legs for Inuyasha to sinfully enjoy. Her scent hitting him like a tiddle wave from a breeze wafting off from the sea pushing it into his face. Sweet, succulent, and all woman. The animal instinct in him reeling awake from a lazed sate.

"Well just so I won't feel bad, let me help you" Inuyasha said grabbing the suitcase and bag like they were nothing. Kagome looked at him strangely. Noticing just how fine this man was . Arms barley flexing at the weight he played of like an empty back pack.

"Wow your strong," said Sango walking out of the hotel with a bounce in her step also.

" Heh well...hey Miroku come on man," Inuyasha said walking inside the resort. Kagome followed happily behind enjoying the view .

Sango looked over at the tall dark and handsome man by the name of Miroku .He was walking over from the other side with a curios perk to his lips. "Hello my name is Miroku," he said coming up to shake her hand. His large strong warm fingers inclosed Sango's sending shivers down her well defined spine.

She grinned " Sango, nice to meet you."

xxxXXXoooOOO

AN-had to rewrite some parts cause i wrote this when i was 14 sooo hopefully i can fix it up . well hope you like it =)


	2. Coincidense

A/N- Okay first off , I'm so sorry for how long its been. It took me forever to get computer again that didn't freeze every single time I pressed " INTERNET" . I hope this one holds off…anyways for the newby to this story I hope you like it so far and to come . Enjoy!

Ch. 2 Coincidence 

Kagome walked through the front of the lobby entrance following the hot, long haired , toothy grinned man . She was empressed. Not to many men can have long hair and get away with it. She liked the way he walked and how he tried to act like the suit cases weren't heavy .All the sudden the circular fountains caught her eye and she gasped at how big the hotel was . Looking up at the levels of the hollow hotel and beautiful green plants lining its railings! 'Its beautiful.' she thought interrupted by a loud clang of luggage.

" There you go," he smiled. Kagome walked in front of him up to the desk lady.

" Thanks." she said turning her head at him.

" Hello welcome to Manza hotel and resort," the short desk lady smiled looking up at Kagome.

"Hello I want a king size suite with a beach view and a mini bar please ," Kagome said fixing her shades on top her head. The desk lady typed away at the computer ….

Sango walked in followed by Miroku smiling . " Just set it by her stuff thank you ..uh..Miroku right?"

He nodded at her and set the luggage down .r. "Anything else?"

"Umm, no that's it thanks ," she walked off waving her hands , "Good bye ."

After Kagome got the room number, her , Sango and the luggage boy, piled into the elevator. Kagome was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that her friend was talking to her about the boys. " ..And so we walked up towards the hotel and he said I had a pretty smile isn't that nice…" Sango said cheesen. " Are you listening to me, I'm talking.." she waved hand in front of her friend. Kagome suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Gosh Kagome your so boy crazy you barely known this boy for 2 minutes and your already day dreaming about him," Sango laughed .

" Oh I'm boy crazy that's a laugh. Look at you , you have had 4 boyfriends in last month. And I'm not day dreamin about him I'm thinking about .. My…uh …hair okay ," Kagome muttered fluttering her hair over her shoulders .

Rolling her auburn eyes, Sango crossed her arms . " Right your hair… whatever, what's our room number?"

Kagome blinked for a second. " Umm I think its 246 on 6th floor."

Inuyasha walked up to the desk. " Hold on please someone will be with you in a second." said the countess walking away going to her lunch break murmering somthing about cocky pests. Inuyasha just leaned against the counter to destracted to waste his energy on getting her fired. "So whatcha think about those two." Inuyasha said winkin at Miroku .

"You already know what I think about that brown haired pair of legs. It seems you got your eye on the other," Miroku commented scratching his chin thinking about that cute little butt that belonged to those legs.

" She smells so good its driving me nuts," Inuyasha began but was alerted by a new lady behind the counter.

"Hello sorry for the wait my name is Suki how can I help you?" she smiled as she saw Inuyasha's face turn towards her . 'Wow hes hot .' She thought.

" Yeah umm I would like…," Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence an idea sparked in his head. " Last time I was hear I had room uh what was it.." he thought.

' Here you go Kagome your room number is 246...'

"Oh yes room 244 on the 6th, and I absolutely loved it." Inuyasha explained , looking back at Miroku winking at him. "Do you think you could uhh.. see if that room is available for me Suki, " he charmed after glancing back down at her nametag. Inuyasha often used his good looks to get his way around things. Even a hanyou could woo some humans into puppets.

"Um I'll see what I can do," Suki said blushing slightly while peering down at the computer her fingers shaking from nervousness as she wondered what her hair was looking like right now . Miroku was raising his eye brows . Everyone knows when Inuyasha has that smile no one can refuse. After she was done reading the list of vacancies open she smiled up at Inuyasha . " For how many days for room 244," She said happy that she was pleasing this deadly hot male in front of her. "Umm 10 days that should cover my half of the payment," Inuyasha grinned " Ay Miroku you can finish the rest here the money is paid for, I gotta go call someone before he has a hissy fit." He walked out of the hotel flipping his phone open. Miroku strolled up to Suki, who was typing away again.

"Ok that will be….."

Kagome slid the card key through the slot and opened the door to be baffled by the beautiful colors and patterns that surrounded them . Obviously there theme was roses. But for some reason it wasn't dark and gloomy it was more bright and pretty to look at. Sango walked in next oohing and awing. " Wow they really out did there selves with the pillows and blankets." Kagome looked over at them. The were all fluffy and puffy with smooth looking material and.. were everywhere! Along with the large body pillow being consumed by the feather filled red blanket. Kagome thought back when she used to jump on top of beds like these. But she was older now and ….. Boy did it look fun.

"Come on Sango, 1 "

Sango giggled at her." 2!" they clasped eachothers hands!

**"3!"** Kagome and Sango flew into the huge clouds of comforter. When they hit the bead BAM they bonked there heads against each other which only made it all the more funnier. " Ha ha ha," Sango laughed . " just like when we were kids."

" Okay lets get serious what are we going to do about these Kagome"

Kagome looked down at what Sango was talking about and laughed. " Leave my Elmo panties out of this with your hello kitty hair tie ."

Sango smiled as she watched the nerdy luggage boy Aki, empty the cart. Who was currently steeling looks at her boobs. Sango smiled at him. " There real you wanna touch" she said standing up.

His eye's flew open and he looked down blushing deeply " What.. Uhhh ….ye..I mean …no..uhh sorry ma' am you all have a good stay at the hotel." He made it to the door and opened it before you could say Taco stand , with his big cart too. Before Sango and Kagome could begin to laugh he bumped into a tall man. A man with silver hair, a man who's name is Inuyasha.

" Ay What the fu…. ay watch it pup," He growled shoving the kid backwards.

" S..sorry sir" Aki mumbled. Of course his voice was muffled by the Scream of laughter. Kagome and Sango held there aching stomachs dieing of laughter. Aki scurried away like a wounded mouse.

Inuyasha peeked into the door. " Why hello girls isn't this a nice coincidence ," he lied " we have rooms next to each other"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other then back at him astonished. " Yeah it is. I did not want some perverted freak, or an old hag to be our neighbors." Sango commented as Kagome slowly nodding with a suspicious grin.

" Well I'm going go unpack see you later uhh Kagome was it and Sango." Inuyasha said looking at them.

" Umm yeah, yours" she asked.

"Inuyasha" he replied ".Okay well peace," Waving good bye to them and closing the door.

' who said we wanted the door closed ,' Sango thought remembering that other hot guy that was walking up to his friend. ' I like them both, That guy was hot but the other guy …. that's a different story,' Sango chuckled in her mind walking into the bathroom. ' I think Inuyasha would be the perfect thing to bring Kagome out of the sad darkness of "THE BREAK UP". Every since they've broke up all Kagome does is smile but in the inside the wounds get worse. Who else is better to lick her wounds than that hot dog demon, Inuyasha. I can tell she likes him by the way she looks at him . Well time for me to get it in gear gotta make this happen, besides she's my best friend I can't let her do this to herself…..' "Shake shake! " she blurted out loud.

"uhh Sango ." Kagome said looking at her . "Hay lets go swimming after were done packing okay."

After they were done packing Inuyasha and Miroku relaxed. He slumped on the bed with a black tank top, some red dickies with his legs crossed and hands folded across his silver mane. " Ay man I Like those girls there cute and that one with long black hair I like her voice and those sexy thighs…" Inuyasha smirked thinking the kinda stuff you'd plug a kids ears too while you blush madly.

Miroku came out of the bathroom ." Ooh man this is gunna be a great vacation , with all these fine girls walking around in bikini's and g-strings."

" Right" Inuyasha cheered. Both men laughing. All the sudden Inuyasha's ear twitched. He heard some laughing outside his door. Quickly he hoped up and headed towards the door. He peeped through the whole and a smirk twitched across his cheecks. Sango and Kagome were standing outside their door laughing as Kagome got her towel stuck in the door. Their towels were covering them up so Inuyasha couldn't see nothing until…. Kagome just gave up yanking on her towel completely and let it drop. Seeing that towel slide down her shoulders, down her back, and slightly catching on her round butt dropping to the floor was enough to make him wanna yank that door off its hinges to get to her.. Seeing Kagome bend over to pick up the card that slipped out her hand earlier in the lobby was enough. But now she had to go and bend over to where her ass butt sticking up in the air ... Inuyasha could feel his pants tighten a little.

"What was it," Miroku said looking at him. Inuyasha turned around with a grin that looked like he was a 5 year old that heard the ice cream truck turning down there lane.

" Lets change ," Inuyasha said looking back through the whole " Were going swimming"

A/N - Well how was it you like it? Is there something you don't understand ?Review and tell me please!


	3. Pool Time

A/N- Hay I have been Rewriting my chaps a lil bit so if you read this before 2011 it has some changes . I was grammatically challenged back then hahaha. Still am now =(

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters off of Inuyasha .

Ch 3 Pool time

Cheerfully walking up awed at the huge sparkling pool and beautiful landscape of plants and lights splayed across the pool deck, Kagome set her stuff down and pulled out her sun screen. Rubbing it in as much as possible she noticed a waiter walking by with two empty martini's in his hand . Following him with her eye's to a pool front mini bar with a nice little palm tree roof and a sparkling counter. Then spotting a bubbling hot tub to the left of the pool . She made a mental note to spend at least half an hour in it. Sango and her kiddish attitude came hopping out of nowhere.

" Isn't it beautiful!" she squealed squeezing her friends arm excitedly .

" It better be, we paid a pretty penny for it." Kagome said walking over to the edge. She stuck her toe into the water, relieved to find what she called "coolin water". It meant that the water was just right not to warm but plenty cold. She liked cold water just as much as hot water. When she suddenly noticed it got quite, Kagome looked around to see hands coming towards her. Splash!

When she came up for air Sango pushed her back down causing a wave of water to fill her mouth and she started coughing under the water hysterically . Taking her hand off her head , Sango tried to run away from the ticked off girl.

" Oh no you don't!"

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her once he spotted her sticking her red polished toe inside the still water. After seeing the cute little foot of hers retreat back a little but return he was mesmerized by those long and slightly thick legs of hers . His breathe caught in his throat seeing that round butt of hers covered seductively by her alluring engine red bikini bottom. It was hook line and sinker when he almost tripped noticing how creamy her breasts were hiding behind the stretchy material. He tried to shake at least a little of this demanding fever itching inside him all the sudden, boiling his demon blood. Which was hardly any at all considering all the dark thoughts pillaging his brain. Miroku was stumbling after Inuyasha also. He had a cute little grin on his face noticing the pool was deserted besides the two ladies and the employee's. They laughed watching them both fall into the pool laughing and screaming. Kagome almost yanked Sango's hair out , getting her back from the push and drown stunt.

Inuyasha plopped his stuff down on a nearby bench and folded his towel out against the chair. Feeling watched Inuyasha took a glance over at Kagome. She was stepping out of the pool now . Water pouring down her body in slow sensual rivlets. His eye's following every drop sending a wave of desire to ripple down his spine. She looked at him with a look in her eyes that Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on…..But he liked it…

' Is that realy him,' Kagome thought as she looked at the god-like body of Inuyasha. ' Its so perfect . It was the body of Adonis . Except much better cause it wasn't fake cold stone. It was all hard muscles from long hours of hard work . Even the tone of his skin was absolutely gorgeous . He has the type of body that you see on TV and feel discouraged because you will never have a chance to know him. Those smooth ears that she had never really noticed twitched every now and then as if they were unconsciously scanning there surroundings . 'They are so cute!.' Drawn into his looks she felt herself taking a step toward him. He smirked at her , flashing those sexy K-Nines at her, which she so badly wanted to lick.

The scent of arousal wafting into his nose as the wind swirled around him, Inuyasha's ears twitched and he almost sighed wanting to close his eye's and disapear with her mouth watering scent. Seeing her body so close and smelling her lusciously sweet scent , he had to tense up to keep his fangs at a low ache . He looked into her eye's with a knowing and smirked at her soft dough eye's.

Sango was busy waving at the ripped Miroku and talking to him about the coincidences lately. Her eye's taking in the pure mascalinity of his strong arms and mouth watering abbs . Kagome could have sworn she heard Sango say stalker.

" Hay Inuyasha how are you and your friend settling in . isn't this place wonderful ." Kagome said encouraging small talk sipping on the glass of water that had been automatically delivered.

" Yeah its great ," Inuyasha said falling into the chacolatley depths Kagome's eyes.

" Our rooms are beautiful and comfortable. And the mini bar is excellent . The fridge in our room is filled with all kinds of drinks and snacks! ." Kagome put her hand on her wide hips. Sango smiled and looked over at her. " Yeah like some bourbon and vodka ."

The two ladies grabbed each others hands and jumped into the pool after greeting the fellas . A giant splash spilling onto the deck. They swam around a little untill perching atop an under water bench.

Miroku Sparked up at that last comment as he watched them . " Yeah that's defenitley a plus."

Inuyasha hoped in the pool finally, feeling his self getting a little **to** hot , wanting to cool off . Miroku Followed and they both lazily dipped under to get there whole body soaked.

" So where are you pretty ladies from ?" Inuyasha said swimming on his back going around the ladies a little then standing up in the water. Kagome was to busy watching the water sliding down his chizzled form to respond so Sango nudged her and answered .

" Were actually from Tokyo."

Inuyasha paused 'oh really'. "Me and Miroku are going be moving up there after our little summer vacation!"

Kagome came back to earth once she heard that. " Oh your going to love it."

" One of my buddies said the same thing."

" Oh yeah who is…." Kagome was suddenly cut off by that damn cell phone. Inuyasha quickly hoped out of the pool and answered it.

Feeling an awkward silence fall upon them, she decided to take a short swim. Causing Sango to swim to, Miroku followed. After exchanging a few words, Inuyasha hopped in. He came up for air feeling hyper he staired Kagome down who was currently under water. When she came up her eye's fuond his . A mischivous grin plasterd across his face caused her to pause .

" What you say we play some tag ladies?"

Both girls looked at each other then giggled in response . " Fine, but boys are it first!"

Suddenly they bursted off in two diffrent directions . Like parrahna's the boys closed in on there soft and alluring targets . Using half there strength to give them a head start and to test out how fast the two were.

After holding back for awhile he couldn't help his self. Inuyasha swam after her and he grabbed her by her waist fighting the feeling to squeeze her too him . 'Damn why is my body acting like a thirteen year old hitting puberty as he watched his first porn!.' inuyasha thought as she froze from the contact of his warm hands. His claws clutching her in place causing goosebumps.

When she tried to pry herself from him, laughing , he held on and pulled her close towards him. Kagome's mind almost shutting down at the feeling of his ripped chest rapping around her back. At first Kagome laughed it off but then she felt something hard pressing against her butt. She paused with look of shock on her face , a blush rising across her face. Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered in a low and husky voice, "your it!" Sending shivers down her spine to the tips of her toes as his warm breathe tickled the hairs on her neck. Inuyasha let her go and swam off a little. She was frozen in her spot for about 5 seconds but she shook it off, turning around with a new found energy to get him.

The chases went on for an hour before Sango got tired of Miroku always catching her, and headed towards the hot tub. Kagome followed equally exhausted .

" Aaaahhh" Was both of there expressions when they sat in the bubbling hot water. Kagome's legs went numb and her stomach ached from laughing so much. Sango's feet were a little sore and her neck hurt. But when they hit that water it all seemed to melt away. Followed by the boys easing into the water sighing at the hot temperature scolding their skin.

" Well that was fun," Inuyasha relaxed his shoulders, letting his ears twitch a little getting some of the water out .

" Yeah it was"

" I didn't expect little ladies to last as long as you did ," Miroku mumbled tilting his head back. "I am actually tired."

Inuyasha nodded looking across over to the raven haired girl. She had her eyes closed and was collecting her self. But after feeling eye's on her she opened them to see golden orbs staring back at her.

" So how old are you two." Sango asked

" We are both 22 , and you ," Inuyasha said .

" Well I'm 22 ," Sango answered.

" And I am 21," Kagome said next. After that no one said anything enjoying the silence until Sango stood up and walked over to her bags and pulled out her towel. "Well there serving cookies and milk soon so I'm going up . Kagome you coming?"

She thought for a second contemplaiting her options. " Nah I'm good. My shoulders need this badly . Umm I'll call you when I get out to see where your at. Ok ."

Miroku hopped up. " I think I'll join you. Or atleast go up and change too . I love me some cookies" He said heading up with her. Sango winked towards him grabbing her key " Bye, be good."

Kagome laughed and closed her eye's exhaling. 'Oh yeah he's still here.' Kagome thought opening them to see Inuyasha combing his fingers through his hair. " So what are you vacationing from eh?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's eye's watching him. " Um Family, friends, drama, you know the good stuff." He said placing his hand on his leg.

" Oh well me and Sango are here for sort of the same reasons . Actually all those reasons are what we are getting away from . Especially drama!" Inuyasha saw a glint of sadness in her eye's. He just nodded taking a mental note.

" So if you don't mind me asking, How did you get enough money to pay for this resort." Inuyasha said changing the subject.

" Well my mom owns a business and my grandpa is retired but he gets pretty penny still but not as much as mom." Kagome said thinking of her gramps back at home. " And you macho man?"

" My dad he…. he's a big business man and has had his company forever." Inuyasha said satisfied with his answer enough to feel like he wasn't lieing . " I work a little to just so I don't end up being one of those spoiled little frats ." Kagome chuckled , he had a point there. Inuyasha glanced over at her . Here he was sitting in a hot tub with one of the finest girls he's ever met and they were all alone and he wasn't even close to her yet. He scooted a little closer to her feeling the water get a little bit hotter. Or was that just him.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha came close enough to where he could reach his arm around her shoulder. Usually Kagome would protest or move a little but now….

Feeling a wave of exhaustion Kagome closed her eye's again and tilted it back. Inuyasha looked at her for awhile. A couple minutes later Kagome had fallen asleep. Witch really dampens Inuyasha 's parade a little . He stepped out feeling the cool air lick his hot skin. Walking over to his chair pulled out his phone and dialed Miroku's number.

" Hello….yah hay she uuhh fell asleep" Inuyasha scratched his head . " Yeah uuhh …ok bye" Click . He walked over to her and shook her a little." Hay Kagome wake up."

Evidently her eyes popped open wide and looked around confused. " What's …." She stopped and looked at Inuyasha. " Did I fall asleep?" Inuyasha nodded and helped her out of the hot tub.

" Yeah I just uuhh called Sango and Miroku and they are hanging out up in the room so uuhh she told me to wake you up and come up." He said qiutley . She nodded Understanding and gathered her things a little embarrased she fell asleep.

" Sorry I fell asleep. I was just so tired. You weren't talking to me when I did where you?" Kagome said .

" No no your fine." Inuyasha said waving his hands in front of him.

" Well that's everything ,ready."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome to the rooms.

When they got up there Sango and Miroku were laughing , playing, and having a good ole time. Kagome opened the door to him and her playing bloody knuckles . Being the gentlemen Miroku didn't hurt Sango but being the women she made sure she secured the #1 women bloody knuckles player in all Tokyo high school. That was like her favorite game to play with boys and sometimes girls back in the day. Miroku almost cried out when she bashed her knuckles against his. Kagome laughed and plopped her stuff down on the bed. " Well I'm going to go change, be right back." She opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face.

End note - Ok well that was it hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is gunna be focused on... well you'll find out. PLEASE REVIEW =)

Inuyasha and Kagome's love Forever!


	4. Cookies!

AN- Hello . I am so sorry that i have not updated in bajillion years. I have been through alot in life and jst got back on my feet again. I was young when i wrote this so i am hoping mt writing style has not changed too much . But I am back now and ready to get this steamy party started . INUYASHA FOREVER!

~ I dont own Inuyasha and am glad someone else ( AKA Rumiko) is handling it . Its hard enough keeping up with a fanfiction. lus she's brilliant!

Ch. 4

As Kagome clutched the edge of the bathroom sink six millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Why did she feel so relaxed around this guy. This stranger named Inuyasha . An under waer model was not supposed to be on her mind ...she was supposed to be thinking of _him. _The one guy she had loved for years . Or thought she did. All through high school Hojo was her boyfriend. And then...then he left...

A tear threatend to spill over at the memories. Looking up at herself for a few moments she sighed. Her outfit folded up on the luxurious sink counter reminding her of her current situation . Well maybe it was time for her to push that away and get this vacation started she thought untying her Bikini.

Mean while in the other room Miroku was holding his fist like a baby looking at Sango with a new found respect for her and woman in general. " Man I won't take tough lightly next time."

" Man that was painful for me to watch . Where oh where did you get yo fists from?" Inuyasha said lounging atop there big bed on his side injoying the scent of ladies wafting threw his nose. Especially Kagome's. Her scent was everywhere and anywhere. It was hard for him to want to not close his eye's and sigh. He became immersed in his thoughts of her while Sango started on a tangent of high school life . He found his self thinking of her sensual body movements that seemed effortless as they walked up to the room earlier. He tried not to be a dick and stare the whole time and he didn't ...only most. His mother had taught him to respect woman and cherish them . Inuyasha could honestly say he was a perfect gentlemen when it came to his ladies. Woman and there gentle caresses and soft lips were something he could not live long without. His youkai in him constantly reminded him of needing a mate. His father once said it would get worse and worse as time went on till finally he felt like he would explode . Thats when he'd find her ...the one...the one that ...Kikyo was not

" Inuyasha was alot like that were'nt you Inuyasha" Miroku said glancing over at his friend.

" What ohh...umm yes ." Inuyasha said agreeing so he wouldn't look stupid. He looked back towards Sango just when a giggle bursted out of her mouth.

" Cause cross dressing was a big part of normal male life on our block ehh?" Miroku smirked catching Inuyasha noticing his friend had not been listening to the kind Sango .

Inuyasha's confused face became enlightened as he realized what was going on . " Ok so sorry i sort of zoned out . My bad. What were you saying?"

" Oh don't worry about it . I tend to talk alot ." Sango grinned just happy that Miroku had listened.

A soft sound of a click and a whoosh of that succulent scent Inuyasha turned his head to watch Kagome enter into the room with asmile on her face and a little bit of make-up making her eye's pop. Inuyasha liked that about her . She did'nt cake her face with shit that clogged her pores and her lips were not covered in gunk. Her soft plump lips were fragile and turned into a beautiful smile . He caught his self wanting to run his fingers across them. To...

" So whats next are'nt the cookies being served now?" Sango's voice interupted his thoughts and he shook his self getting up from his position.

" Umm can we just order them up here . I don't feel like going all the way down there just for some cookies hun" Kagome said scratching her head speaking frankly. Sango had a sweet Tooth like no other . Matter of fact she just loved food period. She walked over to where Inuyasha just stood and sat on the love seat next to the window. Sinking into the velvety cushions . " Oh wow this feels good . "

Miroku watched Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome with a peculiar look he had only seen a couple times before. Only... this time...hmmm... Then his eye's tracked down Sango's sexy body as she pouted dialing the office's number . He smiled on the inside as she ordered every flavor times 4. Just in case everyone was as hungry as her. If not more for her ehh. ' This is turnig out to be a good start. These chicks are fine and sweet as a cherry on top.'

Inuyasha walked towards the love seat and sunk down joining the smiling Kagome. She scooted farther toward the arm to make more room for him. Her eye's trying not to be caught at steeling glances at his exposed chest . she couldn't help but injoy the slight silver happy trail walking down his muscled stomach disappearing under the red string of his pants. Blushing she looked over at Miroku trying to change her thoughts to something more appropriate. " So do you guys know of any cool hotspots around here where raves are poppin or a good bar is? Me and Sango are going to be living it up during our stay."

Both men looked at each other with a knowing look as there eyebrows raised. Miroku was the first to open his mouth after grinning with his handsome jawline. " Rave huh...might know of a few of those but those are intense. You ladies ever been to a rave before? "

This time it was the ladies turn to turn too themselves in a knowing look . " Well ... no .. but we are up for it definetley. Me and Kagome are fun girls who wanna rock our hips to the beat and be one with the world . Our friend Rin loves raves . She told me once that she would never be the same again as we scrubbed the white paint off her arms from the black light party. One of the biggest rave parties in Tokyo! She's the one who told us to come here. Said there was a massive gathering going to happen hear of rave gowers and we would find one! Isn't that exciting! "

" Okay Sango, you answered them 10 sentences ago." Kagome said noticing a look that was passed between Inuyasha and Miroku . It cause chills to run down her spine. ' What was that?'

" No no. That was some good information . We might be able to ask around . I have a cuz in this town . He would know all bout that stuff." Inuyasha remarked glancing down at Kagome giving her a toothy grin . " Shippou is a go to guy of the sorts. But you will probably end up meeting him since you have a room next ours. He was going to be spending the night one of these days I will ask him then."

" Wow has anyone thought about how we have only known each other for like 5 hours . This is awesome. You guys are so cool . We should be a lil posse !" Sango clapped smiling from ear to ear. She looked around the room at the two on the love seats and the man on the plush bead . This was a good look for them .

" You just stole the words from my mouth." Miroku chided

" Sango you are adorable sometimes." Kagome giggled leaning forward slapping her knee's .

" She's right though . We did hit it off pretty well ." Inuyasha said looking over at Sango .

" Sometimes?" Sango pouted when suddenly three short knocks wrasped at the door.

" Mrs Higurashi room service."

" Cookies are here!" Her pout turned into a gleaming smile as she practically climbed over the bed including Miroku to get to the prized silver knob that awaited her cookies.


	5. Uncle?

An- Hello everyone. I am sorry for the short chapter i just felt i needed to get my foot jammed back into the door. . I hope you enjoyed it so far and you will find my writing has changed . Sorry . Other then that enjoy =)

- Don't own Inuyasha-

Inuyasha's eye's almost popped out of the his head when he heard the name Higurashi come out of the boy's mouth . The name caused his ears to flatten against his head and he was thankful that Sango was distracting everyone with her Antics. Quickly trying to slow his beating of his heart, he looked towards Miroku who was too busy starring after Sango as if he was a little boy in a candy shop. " Ay Miroku come here real quick "

The man took his drooling brown eye's from her smooth legs almost instantly at the tone in Inuyasha's voice . Not often did Inuyasha use his ' everything's fine ' voice . But when he did , after years of knowing him, the slight under currents of a big problem was clearly there. So he followed Inuyasha off the bed trying to go with the flow giving the confused Kagome a grin and a wink before following Inuyasha out the door. His white ears fully erect and twitching slightly every few seconds before disappearing.

Inuyasha silently motioned his hand toward Miroku extending his paws looking directly at the glowing red dot " Give me your card."

Miroku was not happy with Inuyasha's tone but the dangerous glare at the door quickley squished that away and he padded his front pockets before realizing it was in his back left. He handed the plastic over and followed Inuyasha inside. The rooms usual relaxing throw your shoes anywhere feeling, tension brushed off of the young hanyou.

" Why did it havtah be her?" Inuyasha growled pacing instantly grabbing his silver locks in his claws . His fangs aching in the roots at his rage and excitement.

" What are you gettin at bruh . I got a war of the thumbs to defeat in order to lick my wounds over the bloody knuckle drab lost. " Miroku chided with a grin . As soon as he said that he regretted it.

Claws gripped a handful of Miroku's silk shirt and a dull ache abruptly affirmed his regret.

" This is seriuose Miroku . Somthin you wouldn know shit about!. That's Kagome Higurashi in there!" Inuyasha refrained from screaming threw the whole resort so he kept it at a low menacing growl.

Miroku shoved him off getting pist over Inuyasha's prattling over some girl. " So what . Who the fuck cares. Geez man. Whats wrong with you."

As his claws punctured his palms Inuyasha sat on the couch with his head boed down and his hands between his knee's " Remember when we found out Naraku had a nephew named Sota."

Instantly Naroku's back bristled and his hand ached . Attention at its fullest Miroku walked over to Inuyasha as he replied. " What about it."

" Remember Sota has a sister he lived with in Tokyo?"

" Yeah. So"

" Mmmhm what was her name again?"

" Uhh Higurashi. So wh..." Miroku's voice suddenly cut out as his mind produced the light bulb. " Nahh man you ..you don't think that that's her in there. RIGHT THERE!"

" Shh" Inuyasha put his hand over the sudden outburst not wanting to alarm the neighbors. " It only makes sense and the description is all there . The money, the unsuspecting, early twenties , and lives in Japan . Brown hair , Brown eye's , and 5'4."

" mmmblum mblum "

Inuyasha removed his hand from his mouth and collapsed back into his seat. pinching his left ear in habbit.

" How do you remember all that?" Miroku said impressed.

" I remember important things. You should try it . Now shut up and let me think about our next move."

Closing his golden orbs and leaning into his thoughts he sighed . This girl . This fine sexy, spunky girl was now going to have a hectic couple of days . Why . Why did Naraku force him to do these things. Especially to a woman. no . He wouldn't harm her physically . He was just going to havtah use her. At first back in the room he wanted to shout to the roof top. He wanted to flip his phone open to Naraku's begging voice to get his niece in trade for Inuyash'a shards. His...buisness was very successful. All was well. They would loan out jewel shards for millions of dollars around the world. Working as " repoman " in a way if payments were not met. Then the customers started backing out and skittering away when some demon going on a killing spree was taking the shards for himself. Naraku. A demon that was deemed to corrupt to receive the shards was out for revenge.

Inuyasha heard a muffled but distinct laughter he had grown accustomed too in such a short time. Sighing he looked up plan in mind . That's what Inuyasha was good at. Strategy . It was what he was known for by a select phew friends who new him. " Okay ...your not going to like this..Trust me..none will."

Kagome watched Sango chew on the admittably deliciuos cookies for a second then continue. " I think he was because I was throwing my best punches into that and then he would..."

She was cutt off by a shout coming from the boys room next door. Sango and Kagome both jerked there heads towards each other with eye's like saucers . Sango being the first to run to the couch by the adjoing wall and put her ear against it. Kagome would have said shame on you but she was too busy trying to decide which ear to put next on it too. They both waited for a long 15 seconds before getting frustrated at the quiteness.

" Geez what do you think that's about?" Kagome asked nibbling her lip slightly before looking into her friends eye's.

Sango thought for a long moment before a realization hit her. A wide smile played across her face. " Maybe there fighting over who gets who!"

Both girls bust out laughing holding there stomachs. As they did both had the boys on their brain. Mentally calling stakes on one and agreeing shaking hands ...mentally of course. That was a thing about the two. The could give each other a look and a whole conversation could go by just like that. After being friends since 1rst grade on the merry go round they felt more like twins if anything.

For the rest of the night the two girls laughed about silly things and blushed about the romantic moments of the pool . Some how Sango found a way to bring up her bloody tournament with a proud grin and cutts to show for it.

" I no it was stupid of me but I just had to show him i was not kidding about those times in highschool . Those days come back like yesterday when we were young and crazy. We still are young and crazy . So don't shake your head at me like i am a witlle kid." Sango crossed her arms and huffed exaggeratedly .

late that night as Kagome layed in her bead settling down for the night she tried not o think about his piercing gaze and constant toothy smirks. She wanted to slap herself at how many times she had imagined doing naughty things to the hanyou. She thought about his looks and exotic smell she had not noticed until sitting next to him on that small couch. Her eye's almost tracing there eye's back to the spot.

" OOOohh . You and me could make a bad romance!" Kagome quickly grabbing her iphone she tapped it and layed it on the pillow. " Hey Sota ...yeah we got here. Its great and we... no we just went swimming. I said i wo...oh shut up . It was a long drive okay...She's reading a magazine look whats up you sound little agitated ?"

Sango put her finger on question number 4 of ' Is he right for you?' . " Whats wrong "

Without saying anything Kagome tapped the phone again enabling the speakerphone.

" Mom is freaking out . She caught me smoking some pot on the pool deck. She told me I could not hang out with the American exchange student any more. I told her that it had nothing to do with Vince but she whacked me on the head and sent me upstairs. Says she's calling Uncle. I don't know why she needs to call him . Grr . I hate him . He doesn't care about me or my problems. he is just going too..."

" Woah Hold on. You got caught in the house. Are you crazy !. At least do it somewhere else. You know how mom overreacts. I havent been gone more than a day and you have already pushed mom off a cliff. If you are swinging on the tree out back by tied together dish towels by your neck i will not be surprised. " Flipping on her back she staired up at the ceiling . " Although calling Naraku is way unnecessary. Good luck with that. Gosh next year you need to get a vacation too its great."

" Is that Sango laughing in the background!" Sota almost punched his wall.

" Oh yeah but ignore her. She ate too many cookies."

" Oh."

" Well i will call mom tomorrow and try to talk her out of it for you but you owe me. And don't be smokin that . If you do do it a one of your friends house. I am going to bead now ok ."

" Ok thanks sis. You two be good."

AN-well hope you enjoyed . Please review ! it is inspiring for people to hear your thoughts and opinions. Except flames . haha . Untill next time.


	6. Sunscreen

An - Hello everybody out there. Hope you are enjoying this story so far . I am updating as quickly as possible to make up for the 2 years i did not update. Life has been hectic but now i am back and will try to update frequently. I have much in store for this story and it would help immensely if you could take a second to review and tell me what you think.

xXx

" Should we ask the guys to join us? " Sango said fastening the purple string of her tight fitting bikini in front of a large mirror in the bathroom. She poked her head out the door waiting for Kagome's response.

" Nah . We need to do our own thing. Get you mind out of boy world. Those two did not come here to follow the same two girls around ok Sango. Just because they were so nice and inviting yesterday does not mean they won't be walking out that door with two blonde American's in there arms today." Kagome unfastened her earrings speaking casually to her friend while in the inside trying to shut her self up about the wonderful day she had yesterday. The resort, the pool , the mini bar in her fridge , but most distracting the hot pair of pecs that happened to be roomed next to them.

Inuyasha threw a polo and some swim trunks on while he listened to the conversations of the odd ladies next door. Almost straining his sensitive ears too much he tuned it down a little pinching his ears for comfort. ' how could I possibly be thinking about American's when I got you. .. woah where is that coming from . I can't get distracted . need to focus.'

After a few more minutes the boys walked outside towards the car with a silence in the air. Both did'nt want to trick the girls so both were on edge. No matter what both wanted they were going to havtah get answers. After thinking and talking about it last night They came up with a plan and were going to follow it out . If everything went smoothly they would be successful and could move to Tokyo with a new pair of bouncy guides to hellp them settle into the city. If things went badly...well...tough.

Inuyasha's foot stamped against the gas and he pulled out following Kagome's leather , perfumed, and succulent scented car that lingered in the air. Teasing his nose with her smell keeping his brain thinking of the water that had slide down her thighs . The firm backside that pressed against his hips. As the the road became memory lane an irritating flick of his ear alerted Miroku of Inuyasha's restlessness.

" Are you thinking about her?"

" I cant seem to stop." Inuyasha answered honestly. He was not one to hold back his thoughts for the most part.

" You think we should call Fluff to see if he has anything to say about it? "

" Hell no. He can stay out of this. We were assigned to this job and they are included. As far as my brother is concerned we are on vacation and will begin our work later after we have some down time." Which was true . Just because Kagome was Naraku's niece did not mean he could not still have fun with her . She just can't know much about him till he is sure she won't be a culprit. Which is why Inuyasha had to work quick with exstracting information from the two lovely ladies.

" Well I agree with you bro." Miroku turned his head towards the sun and the clear blue sky thinking about how much has already happened . He was not used to being in this town, being free out in the city with his friend and no worries of being shot. No worries at all it seemed. Save for the minor detail of unky skunky of Kagome. But as Miroku look back towards the road he was confident that things would all work out in the end. That's how it always seemed to end well. So with a smirk on his face he pulled out his iphone to text the beaut who had been on his mind lately.

Inuyasha looked over at his friend watching his body language and how attached his eye's were to the screen as he typed. Turning his eye's back to the road he stopped at a red light. His long claws ticked against the steering wheel subconsciously as his thoughts turned back to Kagome

He already new what the girls personality was like. His demon side provided him with being able to sense her aura earlier on. Pure , sweet , and strong willed. All the rest was for him to figure out. It was an old ability that helped dog Demons figure out who there mate was back in the day. Some never found there mate and others stumbled upon them in travels and what not. It was a process long forgotten and ignored. But every now and then you would hear of a demon settling down with his mate. It was the ultimate prize for there kind. It was said too boost the strength of the couple once they were mated and other perks that was debated about . Which Inuyasha would not mind any of them at all. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. ' Why am I thinking about this...geez.'

At that same moment Inuyasha realized a hand waving over his face . Tuning back in to hear the voice speaking.

" Inuyasha..Helloo. Green means go man."

In response he pressed down on the gas jerking the car forward purring against the road louder the quicker it went.

"Let's put the towels here. The tide will be coming in soon and we don't wanna be disturbed while we tan." Sango pointed to a plot of soft sun warmed sand. Two large towels were rolled down parallel to each other , followed by two stuffed beach bags . Sunscreen slipping out of one of them but was quickly snatched up by Kagome.

" Here . Let me get your back and you can get mine."

After they were lotioned up they both lied down and let the warm sun bathe there skin. Sounds of waves crashing , girls, laughing, and boys hootin an hollering caressed there ears. Kagome pulled her sunglasses off her eye's just in time to hear Songo's phone go beep.

Miroku - where you two at -

Sango looked over at Kagome then back at the message. " Well should I respond ?"

" Don't ask me.." Was the response from Kagome as she covered her face with her arm relaxing into the ground. Nothing could disturb her tanning session. Kagome was not one of those tanning salon girls. She took the time out of her days to enjoy the rays sinking into her skin .

Sango happily typed away at her phone rolling on her belly to get a better angle. As soon as she went to lay her face down on her fuffy towel, her phone beeped again. Instantly she read and responded . A smile twirked across her lips. " They want to hangout . See Kagome they like us. I am going to tell him to come find us. We can play volleyball or chicken . I don't know... somthing!"

Her fingers clicking away was almost enough to annoy Kagome but now she was inviting the dream team . Kagome's thighs tingled just thinking about the handsome Inuyasha. His body heat still felt like it lingered across her skin . He was probably the hottest guy Kagome had ever talked to . She new she was as normal as it got. save for her abnormally long hair and C cup , she always considered her self just another plain Jane . All the boys in highschool only dated her for her money apparently. Even Hojo mentioned once that money helps...he said he was joking but Kagome was not stupid. She was good at reading people . Especially the ones she new and cared for. Now all she could do was think about this man . Her heart seemed to feel as if it peeking its head out of its shell once more. One day of knowing this guy what is it going to be like in a week. ' Don't jump his bones right away ...woah where did that come from.'

Her brows furrowed and she turned on her back to start the even tan on her curvy back. Sango giggled loudly beside her grabbing something inside her beach bag then texting again. " Sango am I going to have to hide your phone again. You know what it does to you"

" No!" Sango all but screamed . Alerting many people who were in a 50 foot range from their towels. One man failed to catch a football sailing at him as he starred a little too long at the ladies. BONK ! Right in the gut.

" Calm down I was just joking..but totally proved my point"

Inuyasha was excited when he caught a strong wiff of Kagome's sweet scent as he stepped out of the car . The strong breeze pointed him in the direction of a spot off to the side of a large crowd of people. Miroku grabbed some sunscreen but then threw it back in the seat figuring one of the girls would have some. They walked together in silence and anticipation. Each with there own agenda planned but the same conclusion . Seperate the two ladies, extract as much information from both of them without causing suspicion, tie that all up and end it off with a good day with two fine ladies while succeeding in there job.

So as there steps brought them closer Inuyasha felt a prickle crawl down his spine. ' Nervous ? Am I nervous? What for? Why does this have to get me all riled up inside its just a fine chick ..'

As he thought to himself a perplexed look swept across his face.

" Get it together bro. They are waving at us ." Miroku nudged his friend as his eyes fixed on Sango's luscious body layed out on the sand. Her cute smile brighter then the sun herself.

Inuyasha's head snapped forward falling across a goddess with long black hair falling across her back barley touching her dimples right above her bikini bottoms . The arch of her back and curve of her swollen breasts that lay lazily against the soft towel called to him . Her waving hand causing them to dance slightly. Then realizing he had not even looked into her eye's yet to greet her he jerked them up to see a smile and a shine in her chocolatey eye's .

' Want her '

Almost faltering in his step he had to play it off cool and collected. The demon blood in him screamed for her. he wanted to take her right there on the soft sand. To feel her smooth skin pressed against his . Shaking inwardly he smirked her way giving her a little wink as they walked up. " Hey ladies."

A blush rose atop Kagome's cheeks making her scent even stronger .

" Hey "

" Hey fella's . What we going to do today ." Sango hopped up happily into a sitting position .

" well firsts first where is the sunscreen?" Miroku said almost cringing at the memory of his last burn he had suffered threw. Stripping his shirt and throwing it beside the girls bags he looked up expectantly.

Sango reached in and threw the bottle of sunscreen his way. Catching it he began to apply the sunscreen on his arms and shoulders. Sango found herself all but melting as she wished it was her hands mixing the cream into his muscled abdomen . Her eye's eating him up like apple pie with ice cream on top.

Once he was done he turned to Inuyasha . " Hey can you get my back "

" Your on your own with that one one." Inuyasha replied not even wanting to touch the lotion much less rubbing it into his skin.

" I will !" Sango replied a little to quickly.

" Thank you. here " He said smirking inwardly almost giddy at the thought . He handed her the bottle and she quickly squirted it on her hands them applied it to his back. Almost instantly Miroku's thoughts turned to mush at the soft but long caresses of Sango's delicate fingers. She started toward the top of his shoulder and worked her way down . slathering the lotion across every inch of his back till she got closer to the his lower back. Her movements slowed not wanting to overstep her boundaries. Little did she know Miroku was counting on it. But all to soon it was over .

" Done" She said rubbing the rest of the lotion on her hands .

Kagome watched at what just transpired jealous at her friends escapade. She wasn't the only one Jealous. Inuyasha's Ears twitched in agitation . He looked at Kagome who was staring at her friend until she felt a shiver ride up her thighs and she look over at the source , into big sun filled eye's. They became wrapped up in there own world for the 5 seconds that seemed to go on for eternity. Both thinking the same thing . Why could'nt that be me.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears alerted him breaking his eye contact just in time to jump into the air and catch a fast approaching football that was heading directly toward Kagome's face. Landing 4 feet away from her he caught it in his hand and looked towards the frat who had a smirk on his face waving for his ball back .

" Hey . Over hear half breed!" Said one of the boys playing football from earlier. One of them joked about Inuyasha not being able to throw it back as his cocky grin was directed towards the silver hair man .

AN- ha HA . Well I hope it has been fun . Thought I would leave you off on a cliffy! ahaha . Please Review ! it gives me inspiration when uploading my chaps. Well Untill Next time

INUYASHA FOR EVER!


End file.
